Tricked Out
Synopsis Dante and Reese are best friends who love to skateboard. They always have a blast working the ramp, learning new tricks, and racing down the sidewalk. So when a local skateboarding tournament offers a great prize, both boys decide to enter. But as the big day approaches, Dante and Reese get a little too caught up in the competitive spirit. Will the boys make up or will they let the competition tear them apart? Summary (Spoilers) The story starts off with Ernie, Reese, Dante, Joey, and Vicki at the playground. All five of them were practicing skateboarding showing tricks and moves. Dante and Reese were the best skaters out of all them as they gave their friends tips about skateboarding. As they were practicing, Pablo came up to show the group a newspaper announcement of an annual skateboarding competition. The winning prize is a “brand-new, tricked-out, top of the line”, Airborne 4000 skateboard. Dante and Reese’s friends encouraged the two friends to enter since they were the best skateboarders. However, Dante was hesitating to enter in the tournament while Reese was willing to enter. Dante didn’t think his skills was that great enough to enter in the tournament. Reese kept on encouraging his friend to enter as Dante eventually agreed to enter anyway even if they lose. The rest of their friends agree to cheer them on in the competition. Since they were entering the tournament, Dante felt Reese and his skills needed improvement so Dante suggested that they need to practice at a skatepark. However, Dante knew that there was crowd of kids who took skateboarding seriously. But this does not stop the two from going to practice over at the skatepark. When they went to the skatepark, Dante and Reese watched the kids practicing skating and saw the previous winner of the tournament, Chuck. They witness kids being nasty to each other as Reese does not understand why they were being so mean. Dante pointed out to Reese that this is a different world compared to where they usually practice at the playground. They watched Chuck do some skateboarding moves for a bit until they joined in other skaters who were practicing. Chuck saw them and started to make fun of Reese and Dante. He tried to bully them out of the skatepark. Dante ignored Chuck but Reese couldn’t hold his cool and shouted at him. Dante got Reese to ignore Chuck and the other skaters. As they practiced in the skatepark, Chuck continued to make fun of them especially when he found out they were his competitors in the tournament. So the two friends decide to show Chuck their moves. Reese was more eager because he wanted to earn the other skaters’ respect. However, Reese failed the skate move, “Bert” as it ended in humiliation. Then Reese told Dante that they need to beat Chuck. After that, they went to the skatepark to practice before Chuck and his friends were there. Reese was determined to beat Chuck and started to get snappy at Dante. Throughout the practice, Reese wanted to show-up on Dante on every skate trick despite messing up. Dante started to lose his temper and started to fight with Reese. Then their friends went to visit them at the skatepark and saw they weren’t getting along. Suddenly, Reese decided to do a skateboarding trick with four barrels. He ended up getting hurt and Dante wanted to stop fighting. Reese refused to stop as he pushed Dante away. Chuck arrived to make fun of Reese which made Reese more determined to beat Chuck. On the day of the skate tournament, Dante and Reese were not talking to each other as their friends were there to cheer them on. Dante tried to make up with Reese but Reese was too focused on winning. The tournament started as the skaters did their own routine. Dante, Chuck, Reese, and Chuck’s friend Steve were in the final round of the tournament. When it was Dante’s turn to go against Chuck, Chuck kicked Dante’s board on the half-pipe. Dante’s board wheel cracked just before his turn. Reese was angry at Chuck realizes how wrong he treated Dante. He decides to let Dante use his board to finish the tournament and apologized to him. Dante was able to do his skate run beating Chuck at first place. At the end, Dante gives his skateboard to Reese as Reese takes a skateboard for spin. Category:Backyard Sports Book Series